


【德哈】Myth

by YXS05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: 🔞火神德x水神哈🔞婚夜背景涉及误会、捆绑、dirty talk以及半强迫的xx。既然是神肯定会有超能力的啦，中二勿怪。PS：思考了很久的水火不容相生相克那谁更强，作为一个受控，肯定要让攻更强啊（胡言乱语）。





	【德哈】Myth

房间里很暗，紧闭的窗帘，从里面根本无法看透，也分辨不出白天黑夜。

金发的男人坐在床边，原本齐整的白色西装外套被他顺手扔在了床底，露出里面火红色的小马甲。他的指尖划过床上安静沉睡着的黑发男人的侧脸，呼吸声沉重而克制。

“醒了？”被指尖摩挲的侧脸突然挪向另一侧，伴随着紧皱着的眉眼，金发男人轻声开口说。“你…”黑发的男人眯起眼睛看向对方，昏暗的环境里再加上高度的近视让他缓和了好久才微微辨别出来对方的样子，然后刹那间瞪大了眼睛，“Draco？”

“是我，Harry。”被叫到名字的金发男人看似温柔的笑了，“好久不见。”

“我不是在…”Harry想撑起自己的上半身，却听见了链索拉动的叮当声，他才猛然发现自己被锁上了手铐，牢牢的固定在了床上。

“人间？”Draco冷笑一声，“还在人间陪着你的小女友是不是？”“我…啊！”Harry茫然地扯了扯手臂，立刻被旁边的人粗暴地压制住了周关节的位置，刺痛感让他低吼出声。

“疼吗？”Draco的手握紧了他的手臂，作为火的神衹，他的体温向来高于常人，特别是对于水的神衹Harry来说，那几乎是个能把他灼烧着了的温度。

“你干什么…”Harry的思绪因为痛感而清晰起来，他才意识到自己的处境和对方不同寻常的举动，这让他莫名地恼火，“你应该放开我，Draco Malfoy。”

“放开你？让你再像几年前一样逃离开我的身边，去人间和你的小女友团聚吗？Harry Potter，我们之间是有婚约的！”Draco的眼睛因为生气燃烧成了耀眼的红色，在黑暗的空间里有些吓人。

“是你的家族要求解除婚约的！自从父亲去世，你的家族是怎么看待我的！”提起这件事情，Harry似乎更为生气，他的眼睛也因为喷涌的怒火染上特有的深蓝色，两个主神衹在这封闭的空间里相对着迸发着怒气，互不相让。

“但是我们约定了永远，我的家族并不能够左右我们，你为什么要逃开我？”Draco的脸逼近对方，高温喷洒在Harry的脸上，后者下意识地侧头躲开。

这一次Harry沉默了。

他没办法回答这个问题，他也不知道为什么，就算是遇上冥神伏地魔他也能毫不畏惧地迎上，却总是没有勇气去面对Draco，所以几年前在Malfoy家族宣布解除婚约之后，他选择了逃离神界，躲进了人间，为的就是不再与对方相见。

但是现在…

“回答我！”Draco用力地把他的脸掰回来，让两个人都能够正视对方的眼睛。“不说话了吗？”Harry的沉默彻底惹恼了Draco，他暴力地把对方被禁锢的双手叠着压在他头顶上方，用力地咬住他的嘴唇。

Harry被这突如其来而凶狠的吻吓了个措手不及，手上的禁锢力度因为他的挣扎而加剧，腿被严严实实地压制着，因为吻地太深而无法逃脱对方的进攻，Harry在挣扎几分钟无效之后，绝望的放弃了抵抗。

与此同时，Draco松开了他。

“你总让我陷入进退两难的境地，Harry。”Draco看着Harry睁开眼睛，温柔的抚摸他柔顺的棕色头发，微微掀开刘海露出他前额上闪电型的疤痕。

“嘘…”他伸手制止住对方即将张开的嘴，“这是他留下的吗？伏地魔？”

Harry能看见他漂亮的火红色眼睛里闪过恼怒的情绪，Draco开口，“你记得吗Harry，我问过你，当英雄的感觉怎么样。”他浅浅的咧开嘴笑了，Harry很熟悉他的这种笑容，带着不屑和轻蔑。

“我承认过在你被认为是打败冥神唯一的希望时，我嫉妒过你，甚至因此而讨厌你，对吧？”Draco换上了聊天一样的语气，有点出乎Harry的意料，让他一时间并不知道应该回应些什么。

“是的，曾经的我如此懦弱而善妒。因为高贵的血统看不起一切半人半神，我还记得你的朋友们，那个叫赫敏的女人，是不是？智慧女神啊，竟然是一个半人半神。还有一个家伙，罗恩？我记得他是，力量之神，确实是很符合他。还有你，Harry，一个拥有三主神之一神衹身份的半人半神，让我嫉妒的发狂。”

Harry从来没想过Draco会主动谈起来这些事情，即使是在很多年前他们热切交融的夜晚，Draco也从来不曾说过。

“但是命运是奇怪的，我本该一直如此讨厌你，而你也应该一直厌恶我。可是为什么，从什么时候开始的呢？我竟然爱上了你，在知道与你有婚约之后的我竟然会欣喜若狂。我的家族解除婚约是在我不知情的情况下发生的，而你却坦然地接受了，Harry Potter。”

Draco的语气突然带上了咬牙切齿的意味，与此同时，他骤然撕开了Harry下身宽松的黑色长裤，布料从腿上滑落而下露出来里面白而直的腿根，没等Harry叫出声来，他的嘴再一次被堵住了。

“Draco！”在被撕去衣服之后的Harry没办法再让自己保持镇定了。他很清楚Draco现在的所作所为直达什么目的，这是他曾经最喜爱的事情之一，却也是他现在最害怕的。

曾经的Draco是霸道而蛮横的，他没有传承到来自他父亲，也就是上一任火神的缜密。正相反，他的鲁莽和办事不顾章法给他带来了很多的不利。但现在他似乎不一样了，Harry从心底里感觉到了这个男人的蜕变。在他离开的这么些年里，Draco成长了。

“你很清楚，你没有让我停下来的理由。”Draco脱掉自己的上衣，露出里面白的吓人却不显单薄的胸膛，不难注意到，他的腰侧有一条很深而长的疤痕。

“这是你欠我的，Harry Potter。”Draco知道他在看自己，却懒得多做解释。Haryy却在一瞬间知道了，只有诛神鞭才能留下的伤痕，原来自己私逃神界却没有遭到通缉，是他…

“啊！别这样…疼！”没等Harry组织好自己的语言，Draco粗暴的拉开他的双腿，抄起手边事先准备的橄榄油，两根手指就这么顶了进去。多年未经开拓的甬道突然受到来自外部不友好的入侵，在瞬间给予了缩紧的反抗。

“那么紧，等会儿疼的是谁你不清楚吗？”Draco一脸的风轻云淡，手指在里面搅动发出淫靡而令人面红耳赤的水渍声，让Harry在受尽入侵之苦的同时，被唤醒了曾经的记忆。

那些他们生死与共，相约白头的记忆。

“混蛋…放开我…”Harry害怕自己在对方面前的失控，当手指增加到四根，他再也无法控制地急喘和颤抖着呻吟出来的时候，伴随着自己的生理泪水，他带着哭腔地说。

“再也不会了。”Draco低低地回应了一句，然后抽出手指在Harry被蹂躏地发皱了的上衣上擦去水渍，优雅地解开了自己的长裤拉链，把里面涨大的东西放出来。

“我很想你Harry，很久了。”Draco的蓝眼睛里是带着笑的，然后他猛地挺腰。在根部瞬间没入一大半之后，Harry尖锐地从深喉里蹦出破碎的声音，然后剧烈地抽搐着，表情立刻狰狞起来。

“很疼是不是？你知道当我听到你走了的时候，我更疼吗？”Draco红着的眼睛像失去控制的猛兽，他没打算慢慢让Harry来适应自己和痛感，而是在说完之后就立刻动了起来。

“疼…”Harry在绷紧了全身的肌肉之后，才苍白地吐出这一个字。确实很疼，他感觉自己像是从中间被硬生生用东西撬开了，原本平整的一张纸在被人粗暴的撕成两半。

“很快就舒服了。”Draco张嘴咬在了Harry的颈侧，动脉暴戾地跳动着，连带着他整个人的温度都在不断上升。

“疼…Malfoy…Draco Malfoy！”Harry反手扯着捆绑着自己的铁链，左腿被打横压在床单上，右腿被拉着脚踝高高提起，这个姿势非常方便Draco的入侵，甚至在帮助他更好的完成这个动作。

“嘘，Harry。学会忍耐。”Draco像个耐心的老师，而粗暴抽插的动作又与他温柔的声线显得如此格格不入。

橄榄油被高频而激烈的撞击打出淡黄色的泡沫，黏稠地附在两个人交合的位置。Harry被顶地一下下地撞击在床头上，Draco顺手把他拉起来，让他半靠在墙上，身体几乎呈现对折的模样。出于不知道是什么样的心态，Draco打开了禁锢着Harry的手铐。

“停…够了…Draco够了…”Harry没有意识到手上的自由，而是顺势攀附在了Draco的背后，两腿紧夹着对方的腰。快感灭顶一样从下体向上涌去，前端和后端被同时以并不温柔的方式对待，反而更能激起人的欲望。

高潮来临的时候，Harry的脑海里是空白的。他不知道自己濒死一样高声叫着对方的名字，不知道自己下意识把头埋进了对方怀里，也不知道自己是怎样完全崩溃一样的哭泣。

他只知道，再次醒过来的时候，他蜷缩在Draco的怀里，而对方正在温柔地看着自己。

那种眼神应该称之为温柔吧，或者是爱情，更为贴切。

“别害怕。”Draco在亲他，“对不起。”

Harry不知道应该回应什么，只能把头侧开。然后他想起来什么，“赫敏不是我的小女友，我…在你之后，没和任何人在一起过。”

“我们这叫什么？复合吗？”Draco突然笑了，充满期许的凑过来，“所以我们和好了吗Harry？你不会再逃走了吗？”

“我确实应该和你一起面对的，”Harry闭上了眼睛，“明天带我去你的家族里吧，我还和你的父亲见面了。”

“我爱你，Harry Potter。永远。”


End file.
